portal to another world
by SaZzA-003
Summary: this storie is a s/s storie with a twist full summery inside. please r/r or it could be fatle


Disclaimer:- I don't own ccs or to make my job easier anything you recognise I don't own.

Summery:- 

Melin never came to Japan and lives in Enchantra with all the other high Enchantresses and Enchanters 

Tomoyo never met Sakura 

Syaoran did come too Japan and helped capture the cards

Syaoran left when he was 12 to go to Hong Kong and he promised Sakura that he would return to her

The Clow Cards are now Sakura cards

Sakura and Syaoran and Melin and Tomoyo are all 15.

Now on with the storie

Written by SaZzA

~*Portal To Another World*~

CHAPTER 1

          I was shocked. Me an Enchantress! No it couldn't be. I'm just an ordinary, 18r old, girl. ORDINARY! I'm no Enchantress. I can barely pass math, how am I supposed to remember all the spells I need to be an Enchantress!

          "I…I…I think you have the wrong girl." She stuttered staring at the figure in front of her "I…I can't be an Enchantress. I'm just Sakura."

          "Not an Enchantress 'ay? Never made things happen when you were scared or angry?" Sakura stared at the floor, remembering all the strange things that she had done throughout the year. 

          There was the time she had mysteriously opened the janitors closet when the boy was chasing her.

          And the time she oddly turned up in that place that looked like the school only newer. 

          "I thought so. Come on Melin is waiting for you in Enchantra. And she hates to be kept waiting." The cloaked woman told her. 

          "Wait just a minute! I don't even know who you or this Melin person are. How do I know I can trust you?" Sakura asked

          "Now that is what I'm talking about. Now you're using your brain. You don't know if I can be trusted but I am your only chance of getting to Melin and she's your only hope of training your gift. If you want to get anywhere in your magic life she is the person to see. So you have no choice but to trust me. And by the way, my name's Tomoyo." The cloaked woman told her. 

          "Well, Tomoyo, I guess if what you say is true and I am an Enchantress, lead the way and I will follow you to Enchantra" 

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

          The portal was already active when Tomoyo and Sakura reached the lake. 

          "Well, here goes. This is the first step to the rest of your life." Tomoyo told the girl standing, scared at the edge of the portal.

          "I've changed my mind. I'm not ready I'm scared. What if I'm not good enough? What if Melin was wrong and I'm not an Enchantress? I'm sure she is too busy to teach me anyway. I'll just go." Sakura said walking away from the lake.

          "Sakura stop right there! For one there is nothing to be afraid of. Two you'll do fine. Three Melin is never wrong and she is not the one who will be teaching you. She is just the boss, she makes us do all the work, while she sits on her thrown in her thrown room bellowing orders to her servants to bring her food and wine." Tomoyo told the frozen girl in front of her.

          "So who will be teaching me? If I was to go that is." Sakura asked 

          "Her cousin, Master Xiao Lang. He's the best at what he does. But he has an obsession with death glares for some reason, no one knows why." Tomoyo added 

          "Are you sure about this? I mean I would just be in everyone's way and I don't want to be a nuisance." Sakura argued 

          "Don't be stupid! I was told to take you there. And for some reason when Master Xiao Lang found out who he was going to train he seemed to lighten up a little bit, even though it is thought to be impossible. He has probably heard of your talents."

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

          "Wow!!!!! This place is gorgeous!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed looking around at her surroundings. 

          "Isn't it. Now come on Mistress Melin and Master Xiao Lang are waiting in the thrown room.

          Tomoyo walked quickly though the many corridors, with Sakura following at her heals, until she came to a great oak door. She opened the door and ushered the now trembling girl inside, and up to the thrown. 

          "So you are the legendary Card Mistress Sakura. (AN: I couldn't leave out the cards. I mean there wouldn't be a Sakura without the cards.) It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Melin Rae and I am ruler of all the land you saw before entering my castle. It is an honour to have someone as powerful as you come to join our ranks." Melin told her getting up from her chair.

          "As Tomoyo has probably already told you, I am too busy to train you, so my dear cousin Xiao Lang is going to have the honours. He should be arriving any moment. He has just been to Hong Kong to visit his family." Melin added

          Just as she finished her sentence the door burst open and a cloaked figure walked into the room and kneelt before Melin.

          "Sorry I'm late, cousin, but you know how my family are, psycho, I swear." The male said shaking his head.

          Suddenly he turned his head in the direction to which Sakura and Tomoyo were standing.

          A wide grin spread across his face and he walked over to Sakura and kneelt. 

          "Mistress of the Clow Cards, so we meet again. Or should I say Sakura Cards." He said lifting his head.

          Sakura was shocked. She stared at the man's face in front of her.

          "Oh My God!!!! Syaoran!!! Is it really you?! It has been soooooooooo long!!! Why didn't you call me or write to me or come back like you promised?!" Sakura asked a little annoyed.

          "I am sooooo sorry Sakura. I really am. But I couldn't write, I couldn't call and I certainly couldn't come back. I mean my family practically had me locked in my training room and only ever let me out to eat." Syaoran said "The only reason they let me come here was because they were scared Melin would hurt them if they tried to keep me away."

          "Oh my! Anyway, why are you here?" she asked totally oblivious to the other two in the room.

          "Well my dear cousin Melin asked me to train a new Enchantress since she is too busy to do it herself and I jumped at the chance of getting away from my family." Syaoran replied

          "Is there something your not telling me?" Melin asked eyeing the two.

          "Oh sorry Melin. Didn't you know? We're sole mates." Sakura replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

          Melin was shocked. She didn't know that. "Prove it!" She demanded of her cousin not believing.

          Without needing to be told twice he grabbed Sakura around the waist, dipped her and kissed her passionately. Sakura was shocked but she quickly relaxed and deepened the kiss.

          Syaoran felt Sakura's tongue lightly press against his lips and slowly parted them to give entrance to her soft thrusting.

          Sakura moaned as she felt her love's tongue roam her mouth and she slid her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. Pulling him closer, she slowly tangled her fingers in his unruly hair.

          Just as Sakura was starting to run out of oxygen, she felt the kiss lessen and Syaoran pulled away, his hands still on her waist, looking lovingly at her.

          "I love you, my Cherry Blossom"

          "I love you too, my little wolf"

          Syaoran took this chance to lower his head and capture her lips in another kiss.

          Melin cleared her throat and the two pulled apart looking at her.

          "I think I got the point Xiao Lang." She told him " Sakura I know it is a little hard to understand but I will make it as clear as possible. Xiao Lang is the greatest Enchanter in the land and I had a vision of you, Sakura, standing by his side in the same predicament. So I sent Tomoyo out to find you and I called my cousin over to train you. Do you get it now?" Melin asked

          "Really! Syaoran is going to be my teacher? This is so cool we can catch p after class!" Sakura replied 

          Syaoran nodded and pulled her back into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

          "I missed you so much, Cherry Blossom. Never again will we be apart." Syaoran told her passionately.

          Sakura felt his hand on her back and moved her head away from his, only to have her lips captured once again by his in a teasing kiss. 

          Sakura felt his hands slid up and down her back and moaned deepening the kiss with a flick of her tongue on his lips.

          Sakura didn't even notice that they weren't in the thrown room anymore, until her feet softly touched the floor of an unfamiliar room.

          Sakura pulled away and looked at Syaoran, confused

          "Syaoran, where are we?" she asked him

          "Well, dearest, this is our bedroom. Melin obviously didn't see the point of giving you your own room." He replied

          "Well neither do I. It's not like I would be using it anyway. Come on, lets get to bed tomorrow is going to be a long day." Syaoran nodded and climbed under the covers after her.

          "Goodnight my sweet Cherry Blossom. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." 

~* Authors Note*~

Sorrie I havnt updated any of my stories

But I promise this time I swear to god that I will write more in the hols and update all my stories and add new 1s 

Swear to god

Please read and review

Love SaZzA


End file.
